tigzyroleplayuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Aoi Kenju
|name=Aoi Kenju |species=Human |titles=Blue Flame Assassin Aoi of the Blue Flames |aliases=Ao |birthdate=December 30 |age=19 |gender=Male |height=202 cm |weight=98 kg |blood type=A |affiliation=Land of Lightning, Kumogakure, Hibanagakure |teams=Team 8 (Tigzy), Flame Trio |clan=Kenju Clan |family=Mimi Kenju (Mother) Orenji Kenju (Grandfather) Akira Kenju (Sister) |rank=Jōnin |classification=Jinchūriki (Matatabi) Sensor Type Kenjutsu Specialist S-Rank |reg=029721 |academy=7 |chunin=8 |jonin=14 |unique=Long Elf-like Ears |kekkei=Blue Flame Release Onkōjin |beast=Matatabi |nature=Fire Release (Affinity) Wind Release Earth Release Lightning Release Yang Release |jutsu=Assassination Technique Beast Tearing Gale Palm Beast Tearing Palm Blue Flame Release: Aōdama Blue Flame Release: Dragon Claws Blue Flame Release: Flame Wall Technique Blue Flame Release: Great Fireball Technique Body Flicker Technique Body Replacement Technique Cat Claw Cat Fire Bowl Chakra Enhanced Speed Chakra Enhanced Strength Chakra Transfer Technique Claw Creation Technique Clone Technique Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall Earth Release: Multiple Earth-Style Wall Fire Release: Ash Burning Pile Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Fire Wolves Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Lightning Release Shadow Clone Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang Lightning Release: Lightning Signal Fire Matatabi Chakra Mode Shadow Clone Technique Tailed Beast Ball Transformation Technique Wind Release: Gale Palm Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Rasengan }} Aoi Kenju is a shinobi of Kumogakure and the Head of the Kenju Clan. Famed as Aoi of the Blue Flames, he is one of Kumogakure's most talented swordsman or ninja overall. Aoi is also the Jinchuriki of the Two-Tailed Beast, Matatabi. He serves on a team named the, Flame Trio. The members all specialize in fire techniques and come from various villages. Background Aoi is the leader of the Kenju Clan and was born only days after the Kenju Clan Slaughter. He was sealed with the tailed beast, Matatabi at birth which caused everyone to treat him differently, but Aoi really didn't pay them much mind. His positive attitude is what helped him keep going to become a better ninja. When Aoi was just a toddler he moved to Hibanagakure with his parents because of the Kenju Clan Slaughter. So he doesn't have many memories of Kumogakure. Being a Kenju, he always had great Kenjutsu skill, he was also quite amazing at Fire Techniques due to his Kekkei Genkai and natural love for them. Aoi was quite a prodigy in his young years, as he became a chunin at 8, and a jounin at 14. Being this gifted there was also a lot of jealousy that people felt towards him, him being a jinchuriki made it worst, jealousy and fear is not a good combination. As he was growing up he became closer to his tailed beast and they grew a bond. They learned several techniques together such as Matatabi Chakra Mode, Cat Fire Bowl, and Cat Claw. Appearance Aoi looks quite young with Blue Hair, Blue Eyes, A Blue Jacket with the Kenju Clan Symbol, and a white undershirt. His hair is usually untamed and messy, it used to be a dark brown, but he later changed it to Blue. He has a pair of flame-resistant white fingerless gloves that he wears everywhere. He also has long elf-like ears. Aoi always has a welcoming smile that makes everyone happy, except the mean ones of course. Personality Aoi has always been kind, but you do not want to get on his bad side. He will not take it, especially not if you insult his friend. He has been known to be very protective of his friends and will do anything in his power to defend them. Aoi also likes to make jokes but knows when and when not to. Abilities Aoi is quite gifted with Fire and Kenjutsu Techniques, and has large chakra reserves due to him being a jinchuriki. He has many techniques that he developed by himself and has shown great battle intelligence. He is the lone user of Blue Flame Release and is quite adept at it. Kekkei Genkai Aoi has two Kekkei Genkai that he uses often; Onkōjin and Blue Flame Release. Orange Blades Aoi has the Kekkei Genkai passed on through the Kenju Clan named "Onkōjin" meaning Orange Light Blade. Onkōjin increases the user's overall Kenjutsu skill. While this Kekkei Genkai is in effect the user's blade will turn bright orange hence the name, "Orange Blade Art." Find more information in Kenju Clan. Blue Flame Release Aoi is the sole and only known user of Blue Flame Release. Using this technique the user can create and manipulate blue fire at will. This fire can not harm the user and will turn any normal fire technique into blue fire even if this Kekkei Genkai is not meant to be in effect. For more information refer to Blue Flame Release. Jinchūriki Transformations Aoi being a jinchuriki has some Jinchuriki forms that he uses. He doesn't go into the Tailed Beast Demon Cloak much anymore as he used too now that he and Matatabi have a bond. One thing that he does use though is the Matatabi Chakra Mode, he developed this technique after years of training with Matatabi. He also uses the Beast Transformation form, but only when he needs it most as it is quite destructive and chakra draining. Category:Naruto